


Have a Nice Dream

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Trouble Sleeping, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Daniel smiled when Seongwoo turned on the radio and the first song that came out was Closer by The Chainsmoker. He hummed quietly to the song while closing his eyes, letting the song washed over him.





	Have a Nice Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candypeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candypeach/gifts).



> Prompt from @candypeach, asking for Daniel who has trouble sleeping and Ong to the rescue.
> 
> Finally finished after days of procrastination, lol  
> I hope you like it :D
> 
> WARNING: UN-BETAED [YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]

Seongwoo sighed when he heard Daniel move around on his bed. They had a late schedule that day and just got back to the dorm around 1am and as someone with a weak stamina he really need to sleep. He closed his eyes, trying to block the sound from Daniel's bed, but it didn't work. He didn't know how Jisung could sleep with all the noises.

"Daniel, you okay?" Seongwoo asked finally, sitting up on his bed.

"Sorry, Hyung."Daniel said. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, not really."Seongwoo said, climbing down the stairs. He peeked at Jisung, afraid that he woke him up. But the older was still sound asleep. He sit on Daniel's bed and asked. "What's wrong?"

Daniel sighed and looked at the older male. "I can't sleep."

"Well, judging by the way you move around, I can gather as much."Seongwoo said, smiling fondly at the younger male. "Is something bothering you?"

"Not really."Daniel said, taking Seongwoo's right hand in his and fiddling with his fingers. "I am tired, but I can't sleep."

"Want me to make some hot chocolate for you?"Seongwoo asked. He knew that Daniel was the busiest among them and often came home late at night when the rest of them already asleep. Daniel didn't know this, but sometimes he waited for him to come home and went to sleep after he's sure that Daniel has gone to bed himself. "Maybe it'll help."

"Nah, don't bother."Daniel said. "It never works on me."

Seongwoo said nothing. Daniel never really had a problem with sleep, especially with his Narcolepsy, he can sleep anywhere, anytime easily. If he couldn't sleep then it must be the matter of the mind. There must be something to help him, Seongwoo thought to himself. "I wish I could help."

"Just you being here is helping, Hyung."Daniel said, grinning tiredly, letting out a content sigh when Seongwoo caressing his head gently.

"Oh."Seongwoo said suddenly. He stood up and walked out the room, leaving Daniel confused with his action. But Seongwoo came back no more than 10 minutes and grinning at Daniel.

"Get up, I'll take you somewhere." Seongwoo said to Daniel before he grabbed his jacket hanging from his bed. "Come on, I've talked to Manager-hyung to borrow his car."

"I didn't know that he's still here."Daniel said, waking up and putting his jacket on, following Seongwoo. "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret."Seongwoo said, grinning. "And Manager-hyung still here, he slept on the couch, saying that it's too late to go home anyway."

They walked out their bedroom and tiptoeing toward the front door, afraid to wake up the other members.

"Be careful."

They startled a bit and turned to see their manager peering at them from under the blanket covering his body.

"Yes, Hyung."Seongwoo grinned, opening the front door and closing it quietly once they were outside.

It was a cold night and they shivered when the chill air hit their skins. They walked toward their manager's car quickly which were parked in front of the dorm.

"Where are we going?"Daniel asked again once they drove away from the dorm. He looked outside the window and felt excited because they never actually left the dorm during the night. "Are you going to kidnapped me?"

"I am."Seongwoo said, laughing. "Don't asks too much, just enjoy the ride."

Daniel laughed at his beloved Hyung's antique, it's hard to guess what was in his mind sometimes. But he never let him astray so he just shrugged his shoulder and pulled his jacket tighter around his body and like Seongwoo said, enjoy the ride.

He couldn't remember when was the last time they went on a drive together. Was it during their filming of wanna one Go? Or did they went on a drive again after that?

Daniel smiled when Seongwoo turned on the radio and the first song that came out was Closer by The Chainsmoker. He hummed quietly to the song while closing his eyes, letting the song washed over him.

"Remember when we went on a drive to Gapyeoung during Wanna One Go?" Seongwoo asked with a low voice.

"Yeah." Daniel said, still smiling while looking out the window.

"I can't believe we actually go on a date on National TV." Seongwoo laughed. The fans may think it was just a shoot for variety show but for them, it was count as a date. "I wonder when will we be able to go out on a date on public."

"We do go out on a date in public, Hyung."Daniel said, closing his eyes again. "They just think of it as a normal outing between friends."

"I know."Seongwoo said, still smiling, albeit a sad one.

For a moment, no one talked. Seongwoo kept driving and Daniel slowly found himself relaxing. Lulled by the gentle vibration of the car, the soothing song from the radio and Seongwoo's voice humming to the songs.

"Where are we going, really?"Daniel asked, opening his eyes a bit and looked outside the window, he was not familiar with the street, but Seongwoo seems to know exactly where they were going, judging by his confidence on choosing the road.

"Why?"Seongwoo asked, smiling. "Are you getting sleepy?"

"A little bit."Daniel said, yawning.

"Just closed your eyes, I'll tell you when we get there." Seongwoo said.

"Okay."Daniel said and closed his eyes again. Soon, sleep finally consumed him.

Seongwoo smiled when he heard Daniel's breath even out slowly. He knew that even tho Daniel said that there's nothing bothering him he must have something in his mind that makes him unable to sleep. He didn't know how to help, no use to asked Daniel to share his worry when he didn't feel like it. He just hoped that it was not something hard. Well...apparently it's hard enough that makes him unable to sleep.

Seongwoo remember when he was still a kid, his Dad used to take him on a drive like this, hopping that he would fall asleep quickly. And it worked. He fell asleep in an instant.

It was a bet really, the method may not work on Daniel but he had to try. He felt sad when Daniel who worked the hardest couldn't get a decent sleep during the night. So he pretended to take him somewhere while in reality they were just driving around aimlessly, waiting for sleep to take Daniel.

He smiled when he heard a light snore from younger male and aimed the car back to their dorm. He parked the car in front of the dorm but he had no heart to wake the younger male. So he decided that they would just sleep in the car instead. He took the blanket from the back seat and put it around Daniel's body, kissing his forehead gently, before he himself adjust his seat to make it more comfortable to sleep. He closed his eyes and whispered slowly.

"Have a nice dream, Niel."

And that's how their manager and the rest of the members found them in the morning.

 


End file.
